


Nicotine [Obi-Wan Kenobi Music Video]

by Melodies of Fandom (Wolveria)



Series: My Videos [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Panic At The Disco (Band), Star Wars Music Video, Star Wars Musical, criminal!Obi-Wan, nicotine, sniper!Obi-Wan, uncivilized!Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveria/pseuds/Melodies%20of%20Fandom
Summary: What if Obi-Wan didn't want to give up his double-life as Rako Hardeen? What if the allure of freedom was powerful enough to make him turn away from the Jedi Order and forsake his duty?orObi-Wan breaks bad and doesn’t give af until Anakin needs his ass saved.





	




End file.
